


Meeting of the Mind

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-09
Updated: 2006-09-09
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: A Jack and Daniel tribute to Star Trek.





	Meeting of the Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Many thanks to Renenet for this plot bunny!  
  
Feedback is always welcome and appreciated!  


* * *

Daniel raised a hand to brush...something off his face. It didn't hurt, whatever it was, but it was irritating. He stirred and stretched on the couch, hearing the swish of papers falling from his chest to the floor, and wished for a few more minutes of sleep. He'd taken the translation with him to the couch in his office sometime in the early hours of the morning and fallen asleep half way through the second page.

With a sigh, he opened his eyes only to find Jack leaning over him. It was Jack's right hand causing that irritating tickle on his face. Jack's thumb rested on Daniel's cheek while the index and middle fingers brushed the side of his face just beside his left eye, the other two fingers resting just below his ear.

Daniel blinked a couple of times in an effort to get his brain working again, all the while wondering what on earth Jack was doing holding Daniel's face in his hand. Well, not holding really, just touching.

"Jack?" he mumbled in a sleepy voice.

"Daniel?" Jack answered slowly, his hand still on Daniel's face.

"What are you doing?" Daniel thought for a minute about getting up but decided the situation was temporarily too weird for him to move.

"Jack?" Daniel said again.

"Shhh, Daniel. I'm busy, here."

"Busy?" Jack's eyes were closed now, his brow furrowed in thought. "Jack? You okay?" Daniel was worried by the look on Jack's face, but he still didn't move.

"Concentrating here, Daniel," Jack said quietly.

Daniel tried to keep his voice low so that he wouldn't ruin Jack's concentration. "Everything all right, Jack?"

Jack's head fell to his chest and Daniel saw the look of pain on his face.

"Jack! What's wrong?" He reached out in alarm to place a hand on Jack's shoulder and felt the pressure of the fingers on his face increase.

"Nothing's wrong, Daniel," Jack said in the same deep, low voice. "I'm just performing a Vulcan mind meld."

Daniel stiffened in surprise. "You're what?" he gasped.

"Vulcan mind meld," Jack muttered. "I'm trying to form a telepathic bond with you."

Daniel's voice was barely above a whisper, "You are?"

"Yes." Jack continued. "There's something I want you to know and I don't seem to be able to tell you any other way. Open your mind to me, Daniel."

"Sure, Jack. Whatever you say, whatever you need." Daniel kept his voice soft and even, hoping to humor Jack long enough to get to the phone and call Janet--or maybe MacKenzie. He struggled slightly trying to escape from Jack's insistent touch without startling or upsetting his friend. "I'm going to get up now, okay, Jack?"

He tried to shift out from underneath Jack’s body only to feel the fingers dig even move painfully into his face.

"Don't move, Daniel," Jack's voice was commanding but still quiet. "We're almost done here." Jack’s left hand pushed him back down on the couch.

By now Daniel was afraid to move. He thought the pressure of Jack's finger's was going to leave a bruise. He wondered if calling out would put him in any danger. Jack didn't look violent but this wasn't the Jack he normally dealt with and if the SF's down the hall couldn't get to him soon enough--

Suddenly, the hand on his face was gone. Jack was standing above him, peering down at a now totally flummoxed Daniel.

"Did you get the message?" Jack asked seriously.

"Um...sure Jack."

"Good, because I wouldn't want to have to do this again."

"No, no, I can understand that." Daniel started to slowly swing his legs around so that he could sit up on the couch.

"Fine. Then I'll see you eleven, sharp."

"Eleven?" Daniel felt better now that his feet were on the floor. If he needed to run he'd have a better chance of escaping from this position than from a reclining position on the couch. Daniel's eyes did a threat assessment as he calculated the distance between the couch and his office door.

"Daniel?" The voice brought his attention back to Jack with a jerk.

"Jack?" he said guardedly.

"The meeting you slept through has been rescheduled for eleven. Do you think you can make it this time?"

"What?"

"Meeting. This morning. 0800. You might want to set your alarm next time."

"Jack, you...you..." Daniel sputtered, "you performed a Vulcan mind meld on me!"

"Yes, I did. Sending you a memo obviously didn't work."

"Why...you..." Daniel was still sputtering and stammering. He raised his hand to rub the sore spot on his cheek. "I thought—."

"Aht!” Jack said cutting Daniel off and raising a finger to shake it in Daniel's face. “Don't mess with me, Daniel. The next time you miss a briefing I'm using the Vulcan nerve pinch."


End file.
